That's why i hate rain, Shizuchan
by Bakakaoru
Summary: A sweet ShiZaya fict, 'Izaya, do you like rain' 'Umm, no, Celty-saaan  i hate it ', 'why' 'because.. *smirking* ' some gags provided,  The heart warming shonen ai served only for you  *bishie wink* Shinra/Celty coming right up!


Disclaimer: All the characters in this fict are not mine, i'm sad though, but it's okay! Shizu-chan willing to carry me bridal style, so it's okay! /wildimagination

A one shot of ShiZaya from Durarara! A slice of shonen ai~ *serve* And~ a lot of OOCness *drop the plate* and of course bad grammar~ hah! *kick the shattered plate to the wall*

Please enjoy and of course...

...reviews... *haunting*

* * *

><p>"ah, it's raining"<p>

those words can be seen on the headless woman's PDA.

"it's raining haaarrdd indeed~"

"hmm.."

The other two that sit on the woman's sides followed her. The thin one with black head and crimson eyes commenting cheerly which you can see by the smirk on his face. As usual. The other blondie one whose cigarette is in his lips, hanging still, just followed with a humming.

Then.. Silence throw through the air.

The headless woman whose likely to be sighing (_if she had retrieve her head by now.._), now thinking how to start a bright, happy, and warm conversation between those three 'close friend' or you could say riv- no, that's not true.. They're really good friends each other.

..aren't they?

It may be not, but, still, the woman named Celty Sturluson there, thought so and begining to type some letter on her speech-helped-machine-for-headless-human. (_wait, she don't even human to begin with!_)

"um, Izaya, do you like rain?"

Random.

Yes. Indeed. Even Celty '**thought**' so.

"Rain? ummm~ not really Celty-san~"

"why?"

"Becauseee~ it's troublesome, makes me all wet, and the after taste is reaaally awful, cold.. it's not that i hate cold, but the cold get too stingy for me if the wa-"

"Shuddup, flea."

..The sudden cut from the smoking blonde made the raven haired's smirk gone, and then.. becomes a grin. An annoying grin.

"Awwwwww~ Shizu-chan, i was just answering Celty-san's random question, why are you so meaaan?"

Then the blondie tsk-ed not even giving a glare or more words came out of his lips. Try to keep silent, he's clenching his fist. As if he's really trying hard on controlled his emotion. And mean while, Celty, who's giving more 'sigh' start typing again. Her aura seems to be worry.

"How about you Shizuo?"

"About what?"

More 'sigh', you could see when her shoulders lowered then up again for smashing her PDA.

"Araaa~ Shizu-chan and his cute little brain as usual~"

A sudden jolt from this 'Shizu-chan' person followed along with a '_WHYYYYYYY YOUUUUUUUUUUU!_' cry as he got up from his comfortable sit and ready to serve a crunchy fist for the thin-but-oh-so-annoying man on the other side of Celty. While the other party of course aware of this situation and unrest his back from the sofa and prepare to counter the blondie with his usual smirk and of course his flickblade on his right hand.

But those action was merely stopped by two sickle-liked-shadows that hurriedly come to their neck, stayed still,but looks like gladly to slice something. As a result a gulped from the blondie, Heiwajima Shizuo, and a stare from the crimson eyed, Orihara Izaya. They freeze, not wanting to end their live soon of course.

"Could you two stop fighting and provoking each other!"

As she smashed some button on her PDA angrily and shove it on her sides.

"Please, just today. I beg you."

The silence haunting again as Celty waiting for some respond from two gentlemen beside her. That not too long, was broke by Izaya with a smirk on his face that hides how much he want to do some '**run & catch**' with his beloved Shizu-chan. "Sure, Celty-san~" as he give some respond to his beloved headless friend. And then come staring the blonde guy along with Celty (_mm, i think she turn her neck.._) waiting for his respond that followed with Shizuo rolling her eyes when he saw a fake friendship smile on Izaya's face. "Fine.." followed by some mumble, cursing the crimson eyed for provoking his short temper.

"Good! it's Shinra's birthday so please be friendly just this one, and stay out from trouble!" The PDA's been shove to her sides again as the black shadow being pulled back to her neck. And the two become relieved as the thing that treathening their life had already disappear.

Izaya's back once again lean against the sofa and so does Shizuo's. Izaya who's cheerly whistling a song that appear to be a really familiar song, an anime soundtrack, Doraemon soundtrack. And this appears to annoyed Shizuo that looks like want to shout his 'shut up, flea' sentence, but being glare by Celty (_somehow Shizuo could feel it.._) made him force himself to calm while crushing his cigarette in a bite and put it's fire off with his hand that soon crossed in his chest.

It's true, today is Shinra's birthday. His 26. And Celty who's like Shinra's wife.. maybe..? want to have a surprise party for him. She's already cancel some of her job to be home early and even bring two people that appears to be the most important human in Shinra's life. Of course Celty is still number one. Okay, it's not 'most' then. This two person here, is Orihara Izaya that people known as the scariest person in the Ikebukuro. His actual being is not as fluffy as his furred jacket he usually wear. Of course by the means of '**scary and not fluffy**' people really choose to at least be nice to him, no one would love to be his enemy, it's Orihara Izaya anyway. You know what he'll do to mess with people's live. Anything. It's such an easy task as an information broker. And meanwhile the other man, Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest man in the Ikebukuro. Not as mysterious as Izaya actually, it's more easier finding him when you saw an alarm that sounds like '_IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_' then a vending machine fly into the air freely with some cola still trapped inside. Really eyecatching, isn't he? Of course with the blond hair he has and the usual bartender outfit he usually wears to his work as a debt collector, he really stands out among other 'normal' people. It's not like Shizuo's not a human too, he's more like a super human with an extreme level of destructive power. And talking about human, Celty herself is not exactly a human to begin with. It's true that she interact as one, act as one, but still a headless human means that's her species is not really, humanific (?). And being known as the infamous black biker and has the power to control her shadow that usually come out of his neck like earlier makes most of people in Ikebukuro really take a gasp if they seen her, of course not all of them.

Those, dangerous people, the black biker, the information broker that works for yakuza and some mafias, the short tempered debt collector that loves flying vending machine and street sign. How are they related to Kashitani Shinra? Oh, of course Shinra himself can't be describe as a normal doctor. He's quite illegal, not about his doctor certificate, it's more about the people he usually handle, and the pair of men over there is his oh-i-so-know-them kind of patient. Fixing the injuries they caused each other is just like eating rice for Shinra. So usual. It has begin since they on high school though, not a shock for Shinra who shared the same school.

Okay, enough with the introduction and let's back to Celty's 'Lovey Dovey Shinra's Birthday Surprise'.

"Let me type what will we do to this surprise party."

The two of the men nodded and waiting for Celty.

**1. Hide is Shinra's room **

**2. When we heard Shinra come in, light the cake i bought **

**3. You two pull the conffetti **

**4. Let Sh-**

"Let Shinra make a wish?"

Smiled the raven head as Celty nodded her headless neck.

"Then whose going to carry the cake?" the blondie finally open his mouth. "oh, of course it's not you, Shizu-chan~" chuckles followed. And here goes again, Shizuo growled, but Celty shove the PDA that written '**NOT AGAIN!**' to their handsome faces, really close. And Shizuo softened like a puppy being scolded by his mom, still cursing Izaya of course. Cute. Indeed. Even for Izaya whose busy with laughing.

"Enough fighting! Shinra's soon come home. Let's prepare!"

With a lot of positive thinking and high spirit to lighten his beloved doctor's birth day, Celty, who's clenching her fist in front of her chest stare each one of them and give some kind of determined aura. Yet, these two men couldn't do anything to oppose her, not because she's dangerous enough, but more like they treasure her enough, not wanting her to be sad, especially today, so they give their bestest smile to her and go bring anything to Shinra's room in the same melody as before. Teasing each other while Celty's the little angel.

* * *

><p><em>Tap.<em>

_Tap._

"Awwww.. It's still this early?"

A familiar sound suddenly heard.

"I guess.. it's just me for a while right?"

His voice sound's saddened.

"i wonder, what will Celty have for me this year, last year she bought me a fountain pen.. maybe.."

"This year.. this year i'm going to ask her to wear a bikini!"

_BRAKKK!_

A sudden door opened really shocked Shinra.

"Ce Celty? Y-You're home already?"

Really shocked.

"**I WON'T WEAR ANY BIKINI JUST FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!**"

And the headless woman run out of Shinra's apartment, riding her bike, and go somewhere. She seems to be blushing hard because of Shinra's statement. It's a hardcore embarrasment for Celty, especially when Shinra said that in front of Shizuo and Izaya. Tripled hardcore embarrasment. Shizuo and Izaya that just can stare blankly at Shinra that's fell on the floor because of the shocked Celty bought, just stand still and then approaching Shinra. Together.

_PLOPPP_

_PLOPPP_

The conffettis cracked.

"Yo, tanjoubi omedetou, Shinra."

"Taaanjoubi omedetooouuu~ pffttt-"

"Shi- Iz-"

Sighing. "Shocked are you?" Shizuo pat Shinra's shoulder. "Hahahahaha! you two really cracked me out! That's karma Shinra~ pffffftt-" then Izaya grabbing his stomach laughing his ass off. "W Why are you tw-" digesting the situation with his brain, Shinra finally know his mistake that he didn't intend too. "Great, God.." while Shizuo smile wryly at the patheticly-perverted Shinra and Izaya still holding his desire to mocking Shinra by his laugh.

Shinra is already going to chase of Celty but her bike's roaming along the front street, signing she's already off somewhere. Then Shinra decided to pull his cellphone instead and calling Celty again and again.

"Ne, Shizu-chan.."

Still annoyed by his presence.

"What should we do now? now that our EO is gone.."

Shizuo stared at Shinra that's more like a grumpy old man that worry about his wife being cheating with some bishie hosts."Dunno, Celty drop the cake, it's not destroyed fully though.." as he saw the poor delicious tiramisu cake not too far behind him and Izaya. "Eh, so you want to eat the cake, Shizu-chan? How rude~!" And Shizuo just glared at Izaya and said. "Now's not the time, flea." Sighing as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Shizu-chaaaan~?"

Being annoying and clingy is really Izaya's best part.

"Search for Celty.."

"I wanna come too~ Being with Shizu-chan is really exciting"

More mocking smirk and more clenching fist from the blonde, but he's not wasting his time, leave Shinra and the broken-down-tiramisu-cake on his apartment, still try to contact Celty without realizing two of his guest are already gone.

And it's still raining.

* * *

><p>"Ara~ Celty-saaaaannn~"<p>

The raven haired man waving to the headless woman that hide under a kid tunnel on the park two blocks from Shinra's apartment,while still on his landing process from so many jumping over the roof with his hoddie up on his head covering his hair from the rain. It didn't do much though. After him, Shizuo whose soaked in the rain, just slightly smile in relieved that they found Celty and slowed down, and then approach them.

Celty whose really shocked to be approach of those two rival and in fact, chase over her, begins to tap her PDA.

"Why are you two here?"

"Aww, come on Celty-san, you worry us, especially Shizu-chan there"

Izaya joined Celty on the tunnel. While Shizuo who's get a double stare from Celty and the flea just let out a 'what' and sit beside Celty. And there they are in the same position as before.

Just a few minutes of silence and then Celty begin type something.

"Izaya don't you hate rain?"

"Yup, i realllyyy hate it~"

"Then why?"

"Because i-"

"Let's go home Celty."

Shizuo cut.

"G-geeezzz! Shizu-chan, you cut me again"

Now Izaya annoyed.

Celty chuckled, despite her shoulders being up and down. And he typed again. "It's still embarrasing, especially when you two hear that.." Celty hug his leg, and lowered his neck as if she blushing hard right now. "I really hate Shinra when he's become pervert like that.." still on the same position. "But Shinra didn't know you we're there, ne Shizu-chan?" "... Beside it looks like he only joking, Celty, it's just his wild dreams as usual.." Shizuo ignored the crimson eyed and give a warm smile to Celty. Izaya sighed. "Besides~ Shinra is already a pervert to begin with~ right?" smirking to comfort the other, not bad. Celty chuckled.

"I think you're right Izaya, Shizuo"

"I guess i sh-"

"**CELTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**"

The three jolt as a sudden cry over Celty. It's kind of Shinra's voice. Seeing those three inside the tunnel, he approaching fastly, panting while standing in front of the tunnel, blushed happily. "Celty i'm sorry! I really don't know that you we're there, i don't know you've come home already, so please.. Forgive me.." Shinra's expression mix, with happiness, gladness, worry, kinda embarrased because there's also his friends there.

"I forgive you, i'm sorry to Shinra, Let's go home."

Celty smiled really happy with a like eccense of blushing.

Shinra still panting and a wide smile drew on his face.

Shizuo smiles warmly as he brought the back of his head touch the tunnel.

Izaya just chuckled then smirking.

It's a happy end.

* * *

><p>A hand in black long sleeves with fur on it's end being pulled.<p>

"Shi Shizu-chaaaan~ what are you going to do with me~?"

Annoying.

"Ah~ i'm scared~ Shizu-chan is going to rape meeee~"

"SHUT UP FLEEAAAA!"

"Then explain, Shizu-chan, if you still want to see your left palm.." Izaya being serious this time, as complicated as being in fear, confused, and annoyed. But their hand still connect to each other. "tsk! warm yourself in my house.." Izaya's eyes widened, couldn't believe what he had heard. "E- Excuse me..?" "**OH! JUST SHUDDUP ALREADY!**" And a faint of pinkish starting to appear and Shizuo's cheek, Izaya panicked.

"You hate the rain right..?"

"Yes, i do, oh-"

Izaya flushed, it's not pinkish like Shizuo, more of kind of Red. A hand raised to cover Izaya's face. Hiding it from his '_Shizu-chan_'. Fear that his beloved rival see his weak state right know. And he know Shizuo too well that he know Shizuo's serious. He should've crushed his hand 5 minutes ago, plus, there's no one's on the street. More reason to blush. The situation is really convinient to do their ritual '_killing each other_' activities. But in fact they don't. Shizuo who's usually push the other raven haired man to run, now pull him instead. While the one who always run away, decided to stay put and followed the blond.

_While holding hand._

_The silence fell upon them_.

* * *

><p>"Shi-shizu-chaan..."<p>

"P please.."

"Can't, flea.."

"I-I can't hold it anymore.."

"Shut up and stand still, don't push.."

"buuut... Shizu-chann~"

"**SHUDDUP, FLEA! I CAN'T GET OUT!**"

"i i wanna.."

"**SHUDDUP AND GET YOUR BLADER ON THE BOTTLE! SHIT, THIS-**"

_BRAKK!_

"HAH! finally! Thanks, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo broke the door. It fell from the joint. "Shizu-chan, cover me~" Oh, shit.. Izaya really can't hold his bladder desire. Finally, Shizuo brought Izaya back to his apartment, luckily Kasuka wasn't there. He'd be screwed if that's happen. It's just people usually seen them in berserk mode, chase each other in the lust of kill, but not this time. They are to tired to do it now. Despite a whole day Celty trapped them into chaos. Shizuo instead bring Izaya to his own apartment let him take a warm nice bath and borrowing him an oversized t-shirt that Shizuo usually wear and Kasuka's short.

Back to the peeing Izaya. Shizuo then put the door on it's place, covering for izaya while figuring out he must buy a new door. A better one. It's the third time he trapped in his own bathroom, luckily the first and second, there's Kasuka backing him up.

"Fuaahh~ Thanks Shizu-chan, I'm done~"

"uh.. what should i do, it's kinda expen-"

_A knife struck out through the door._ "**What the ff- YOU FLEAAAA!**" The door thrown to the wall. "Killllllllll! I'm going to kill you for messing in my house!" as Shizu-chan yelled. "Shhh, Shizu-chan it's night already," as the raven haired waving his knife, "First you let me intrude your house and then want to kill me here? So is this your plan?" a grin drew on Izaya's face. Shizuo startled, "n no that's not i-" A chuckled heard, "It's okay, i know, i'm sorry, how much the door cost?" The crimson eyes took a sight inside the wallet he pulled out from his pocket.

"I don't need your money, i can buy it myself."

Shizuo seemed offended, but he put his glare away from him, and went to the kitchen instead to make a hot chocolate. Izaya who still confused at how Shizuo act and think, followed him curiously.

"What are you doing Shizu-chan?"

"Making something.. Want a glass?"

'_And now he offered me a drink?_' Such an unpredictable fellow. That's why Izaya hate him, hate him so much for making him the only human Izaya can't read. Ah, but Izaya remember he's not really a human. A monstrous human indeed. But without any fear he approach the monster.

"Hmm~ hot chocolate i see~"

"hmm.. want some?"

"Just a sip from Shizu-chan's mouth would do~"

A tease in a smirk.

"...i would rather death than do that.. flea..."

"Awwwww~ you hurt me Shizu-chan~"

"I intended to.."

Izaya chuckled happily. '_This is not bad.. this side of Shizu-chan is not bad at all._' Realize what's on his thought, he came over with a flushtered face and turn back at Shizuo whose still stirring what's inside the glass. While the other man give a slight smile too, even though Izaya didn't see that.

"Shizu-chan, i want coffee please~"

'_why he's so bossy, even to his enemy..._'

Shizuo took a sip of his chocolate and make a coffe for Izaya, even though it's his enemy, this little flea here is still his guest, right?

* * *

><p>"Ah, my back hurts.. Shizu-chan it's your fault..."<p>

"It's karma.."

"Why should it be there? Aww.."

"Because i can't let you go into Kasuka's.."

"Then~ Then~ why didn't i enter yours instead?"

"... As if you wouldn't kill me with your flickblade.."

"But it makes me hard to sleeeppppp~"

"I said it's karma."

For your information, Shizuo had sent Izaya to sleep on the sofa that night, because Izaya beg his Shizu-chan to stay for a night because there's still raining. So there they go.

"Okay then~ I should be leaving, thank you for taking care of your beloved IzaIza~"

"... Now you made me want to puke... On your face.."

"Uh, Shizu-chan you really know how to broke my heart.."

"By ripping your ribs?"

"Not that! Anyway, Thank you.."

A smile clunged on the younger man. The blondie stunned ".. You're welcome..?" Felt awkward, the pinkinsh on Shizuo's face returned. So does Izaya, but he still smile though, approaching Shizuo as the blondie watch the raven smoothly. And _a small peck_ given to the blondie pinkish cheek that now had had a colour evolution into something a tomato colored like. Red.

"Jaa, Shizu-chan, I'll be back to Ikebukuro soon, please be sure to run over me as often as you can."

A grin draw in a flushtered face of the great Orihara Izaya.

"YOUU- ...flea..."

A facepalm.

"Bye, Shi-"

"Wait, one question.."

'_he he must be questioning about why i kissed him! Great Izaya! Hah!_'As Izaya thought. And the thought made him blushed again.

"why did you hate the rain..?"

... A blood vein popped from somewhere in Izaya's head. It's Shizuo, anyways. It's Shizuo and his fucking-ass-holed-tiny-little-cute-brain. Izaya give a sigh. He didn't expect to be asked that though.

"Why?"

"Because i can't play some games with Shizu-chan when it's raining~"

Suddenly a scratch from a flickblade made its way on the monstrous blond 's left cheek. Blood leaking out. A wind blowed from the opened door. The sun light go through The raven's hair. It's somehow intriguing. Beautiful. But the blond just startled, watch the raven haired man turned to walk out the room. And then face him again, when he's already in the outside of the room. In the corridor.

"I really.. reaaalyy~ **REALLY**~ hate you Shizu-chan"

_A warm smile._

_A loving gaze._

It's all on Izaya's face.

_Not matching his sentences._

Then The raven haired man jump from the corridor. It's on the second floor, though, it didn't really him give a single sweat over it. Izaya is already away. And Shizuo touch his cheek, wiped his blood.

"...I'm fucking hate you too, flea.. More than you do..."

A tounge licked the blood.

Then a smirk.

Leaving a small bud of 'hate' between those hearts.

* * *

><p>YAAAAAAAAAYY!<p>

MY FIRST Shizaya fict! *rolling through the living room*

actually my first fict in english~

Okay i just, really into them this time, since i didn't have so much urge to draw lately (hey, check out my page on deviant art~ .com *promoting*) I read a lot of ShiZaya fanfict for this pas one week, and fell in love HARD! on them.

It's just a really short one shot story but, i really work my best! i hope some people will like it though.. even though... the.. OOCness.. *dead*

OKAY! i'll be back with more ShiZaya~ *kisu*

Thank you for all who read this, feel free to review~ really needed thaaat~

-XOXO-


End file.
